


Leaving Home Ain't Easy (But May Be The Only Way)

by shynawkward



Series: Maylor [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deacury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Hurt/Comfort, John is a life saver, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Two Idiots Being Idiots, and Freddie is in love with him, but brian loves him anyway, deacury come to rescue, especially Roger, happy end, i don't know how to tag, parent's rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynawkward/pseuds/shynawkward
Summary: People close to you rejecting you because you were in love with someone with the same sex was and would always be the worst, especially if it were your parents that rebuffed you.ButWhat was just as bad as someone close to you not accepting your sexuality, was when the people who raised you were okay with you being in love with a man but not okay with the specific person you fell for.orRoger and Brian dealing with their parents' rejection and Deacury come to help.





	Leaving Home Ain't Easy (But May Be The Only Way)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!  
> First of all, I want you all to know that I have absolutely no idea about the boys’ relationship with their families whatsoever. What I was writing is pure fiction. Please don't take it serious.
> 
> Anyway, yes this is once again angsty fluff and an idea from an anon on Tumblr I let myself inspire from. I got carried away while writing. Again. That’s why it’s a bit longer again. Sorry about that.  
> Please know, I don’t want to insult anyone with my writing. I love you all!♥  
> Anyway, I hope you all will like it!  
> Enjoy!♥ 
> 
> Tumblr: roger-drummer-taylor

People close to you rejecting you because you were in love with someone with the same sex was and would always be the worst, especially if it were your parents that rebuffed you.

Why was it so hard for other people to accept a man being in love with another man or a woman being in love with another woman, at that matter? What was wrong with it? Why did the majority of people arouse such hatred against this topic?! This wasn’t fair, it would never be.

Somehow Roger had always known that his parents, especially his father, would probably never fully like the fact that their son was in love with another man; that Roger was in love with his best friend, since the first time he had met him. The drummer just knew he fell hard for the tall, lanky, curly-haired guitarist with his beautiful soothing voice and those amazing brown eyes Roger was getting lost in every time he looked into them.

Yes, Roger Taylor was in love with Brian May and he would always be, even though his parents, mainly his father, were against it; didn’t like it; didn’t accept it and maybe even were ashamed of their son for it. It wasn’t for the fact that they didn’t like the guitarist as a person, no, it was for the fact that he was a man. Roger tried to make his parents understand that loving and having strong feelings for someone wasn’t and would never be something you could control; that it was just going to happen one day; that it was only natural and had nothing to do with the gender. After all you fall in love with the person and not the gender and he really hoped that _at least_ his mother would understand him for he had always been closer to her than to his father. Though, both of parents didn’t seem to want to listen.

It was hard and it hurt like hell especially since the blond really thought that his mother would have his back not matter what was going to happen. Well, turned out he was wrong.

So therefore, it was obvious that if his parents wouldn’t want to understand that; wouldn’t accept that; wouldn’t support that, well then, they should have no place in the drummer’s life anymore. As hard as it was.

 

Roger and Brian were still trying to be as subtle as possible when it came to their relationship. They’ve only told people very, _very_ close to them and people they knew they could fully trust. Freddie and John, obviously being two of the few. The blond and the brunette knew that both men would support them in an instinct also because of the fact that Deacy and Fred were also in a relationship.

Though, there came a time both men were starting to get sick of constantly hiding; hiding how much in love they were; hiding the fact how happy they made each other; hiding the fact that they would want to spend the rest of their lives together.

So, therefore, with Roger being the first one who came out to his parents, it was Brian’s turn now to tell his.

It was well understood that Brian was scared and nervous to tell his parents. He was afraid that they would react the same way Roger’s did. The guitarist had been by his side when the drummer first told them. He had also seen the heartbreak in Roger’s eyes when he realized that his parents would never accept Roger, their own son, for who he really was.

To be honest, Brian had absolutely no idea what to expect from his own then. He had also no idea how to break the news that he was in a relationship with a man he had loved for years.

His best friend who never failed to be there for him when he needed him. It took just a simple look into those ridiculously blue eyes of his and a kiss on his soft pink lips and for Brian, the world was in order again. Even on the saddest and greyest of days the smaller man with his golden blond hair, his angelic features and his voice that was probably also made in heaven managed to let the sun shine brightly again. And everything was alright.

Of course, both were different in their own way and had their arguments but, you see, this was why they were made for each other; they completed each other; they made each other happy. The men were in a healthy relationship that some people could only dream of. Well, and Brian just hoped that his parents would understand just that.

The older man remembered vividly his parents' reaction when he had first told them that he was giving up his studies so he could fully focus on QUEEN. His family wasn’t pleased, _at all_ and claimed that the reason for him dropping college would be the _‘bad influence_ ’ of his friends. Of course, this wasn’t the truth. Obviously, the guitarist wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t make such a big decision without thinking further about it and without being to one hundred per cent sure. It hurt him and he was disappointed with his parents at first because he always had been very close to them, but all the more so was he happy when he had seen them at one of QUEEN’s concerts a year or so later.

Now he was hoping they would finally see and understand that Brian wasn’t someone who’d easily come to a deadlock; that he wasn’t running into something without thinking and that he was more than certain to spend the rest of his life with Roger by his side.

The day Brian was about to tell his parents, Roger was with him just like Brian had been when Roger did so.

 

_“Mum, Dad. Roger and I are in a relationship.”_

 

What was just as bad as someone close to you not accepting your sexuality, was when the people who raised you were okay with you being in love with a man but not okay with the specific person you fell for; the person you loved and always would; well, simply the person you decided to love until the end of your days.

Yes, Brian May was in love with Roger Taylor and his parents didn’t accept him; didn’t like the fact that it was Roger he fell for.

Brian never in his life had been more disappointed in his family than the day they were giving him an ultimatum. The love of his life or the people who raised him.

For Brian, the answer was as clear as crystal. He would always choose Roger. He would choose him over everything. No matter how close he was to his parents, no matter how much he loved them but if his parents wouldn’t want to understand his decision; wouldn’t accept that; wouldn’t support that well then, they shouldn have no place in Brian’s life anymore regardless of how heart-breaking and sad this was.

 

~~~

 

“What’s wrong, Rog?” Brian asked his boyfriend, who seemed particularly withdrawn into himself, one morning a few years after.

 

“Wha’?” Roger looked up at the guitarist.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” He repeated, a bit louder but not less gentle.

 

“Nothing, really. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

 

“Rog, we’ve been together for almost six years now, I can tell if something is wrong. Please just tell me.”

 

Roger looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful face that he would never get tired of, while he smiled weakly.

The couple was currently staying at Freddie’s and John’s place since they were celebrating their sixth anniversary of their relationship the day before and the two men weren’t really in the mood (and state) to drive back home that night so they decided to stay for breakfast.

 

“I know, I just … I don’t … meeting Freddie’s and John’s family yesterday got me thinking, you know.”

 

“What do you mean?” Brian asked a bit concerned now as he was walking over to Roger who sat on the bedside in the spare bedroom in which they spent the night.

 

“They get along pretty well, don’t you think?” Roger started.

“-their families. Deacy’s and Freddie’s, I mean -” He looked down at his feet again.

“-I don’t know, they just seemed happy.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything right away, though he thought he understood what the blonde was referring to and he felt his heart drop. He always thought the drummer was the one of the two of them that was less affected by each of their parent’s rejection, but it turned out he wasn’t.

 

“Don’t you sometimes think about how it would be if our parents would get along? How it would be if they accepted and supported us and … I don’t know, would be fine with the way we live our life?” Roger kept on talking.

 

There was a short break before Brian started talking.

 

“Yeah, I sometimes do, Rog. You know, also about just going home and catching up with them, really. To see how they’re doing and how their life is going but then again -” Brian said eventually but stopped at he heard his boyfriend's voice speaking again. Roger who had his elbows resting on his knees as he talked.

 

“I’m sorry you can’t do that anymore. I know you’ve always been close to your family before we … well, before I came into your life.”

 

“Roger, what are you talking about? I don’t care about that. _At All_. You coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

“Am I? What if your parents were right, Bri?”

 

Brian was shocked at those words. He knew what his boyfriend meant. Though it hurt to know that still after all these years the awful words of Brian’s parents were still lingering on Roger’s mind.

 

“They accepted the fact that you were with a man, they just didn’t accept _me_ being the one their son chose to fall in love with.” Roger continued.

“In my case, well my parents accepted you as a person; they always liked you but they didn’t accept the fact that the person I chose to love with all my heart, well that you are a man.” Roger paused and finally looked up at Brian again.

“If I’m honest, I didn’t expect anything else from them even though I hoped my mother would react differently. The relationship I had with my father had never been the best anyway.”

 

“Roger. Love, please stop saying that. Please, I told you, I don’t-“ Brian said with sadness in his voice, though he couldn’t continue as the younger man once again just kept on talking.

 

“Your family hoped for you to find someone better than me. Remember what they said? They said I wasn’t good enough for you, I wasn’t worth it.”

 

Of course, Brian remembered what his parents had said that day a few years back and he still hated them for that. They said Roger wasn’t the right one for him. They said he would, even if it was a man, find someone else who was worth his love. Obviously, that all wasn’t true. Brian loved Roger with all his heart and the guitarist actually thought that the younger man deserved so much more than what he was able to give him. Roger was more than worth his love. He could never imagine a life without the drummer; without waking up and not being able to look into that beautiful face of his boyfriend.

 

“But … but when your parents were giving you that ultimatum you chose me even though you always seemed so damn close to your family, other than me. I mean, Bri, if it weren’t for me your family would still love and support you.” Roger went on and it broke Brian’s heart.

 

“Rog, please stop! Why would you say – “

 

“My family, on the other hand … well, they wouldn’t, because they would never accept or love a son who was in love with another man in the first place.” Roger interrupted.

 

Brian was speechless, it was like he had a lump in his throat that kept him from talking. Hearing that made him feel such hatred toward his own but also Roger’s family. He didn’t deserve any of the doubts he was having. Brian knew that Roger always had been rather self-conscious even though he didn’t let it show really. Only he knew _the real Roger Taylor_.

The guitarist wanted to tell him that all of this wasn’t true; that he loved him and that what his as well as Roger’s parents had said was complete and utter bullshit and that he would probably never forgive them for what they said. He wanted to comfort him, kiss him, make love to him, show him how much Roger meant to him but when he opened his mouth to start with comforting words, the door to the spare bedroom flung wide open and their two friends stumbled in.

 

“Okay, okay, hold on. That’s it, Darlings. I can’t listen to that crap anymore.” Freddie was the first one to speak up when entering the room, his gaze moving from the brunette to the blonde, who both were looking quite startled at the couple in front of them.

 

“Fred? John? What the -“ Brian started

 

“What in _Delilah’s_ name is going on in here?” The singer cut him off.

 

Both Fred and John couldn’t believe what their ears had just been witnessing.

 

“Rog, mate. I really, _really_ hope you are not serious about what you just said?” John was the one to speak now as no one seemed to answer.

 

“What? I – for how long have you been listening?” The drummer finally asked, still shocked from the unexpected visit in the bedroom.

 

“From the start on, Blondie.”

 

“You guys left the door ajar,” John added. “

But that’s not important now, important is the fact you two idiots keep on being idiots, especially you Rog.” Roger and Brian exchanged a confused look.

 

“Well said, love. That’s what I call true poetry.” Fred said which caused Deacy to roll his eyes as he couldn’t help but to chuckling slightly.

“Anyway, back to business, my two loving idiots. Deacs is right. Do you think telling our families about our relationship was easy!?”

 

“I don’t know, yesterday they seemed … I thought that–“ Roger began.

 

“Yes, they might have seemed happy and maybe they really were. I don’t know and I don’t really care but what Fred is trying to say is that when we both first told each of our parents, they didn’t like it. Not at all.” John cut him off.

 

“That is right they didn’t, not really.”

 

“They did not? Why didn’t you tell us back then?” Roger asked the same question Brian would have asked if the blond wouldn’t have been quicker.

 

“Simply because it wasn’t important. Simply because it didn’t matter, my dears.” Freddie answered.

 

The guitarist and the drummer didn’t say anything instead they were trying to understand what exactly the couple was trying to tell them. Thankfully John came to rescue.

 

“Of course, it hurts when the people who had been there for you almost all your life don’t accept the decisions you are making. I was hurt too and so was Freddie. But this is _your_ life that you are living, not theirs; not our families’. It’s not for them to decide but for you. _Only for you_ and if your parents; your family really thinks less of their own son just because he fell in love with another man or because they don’t like the person their son fell in love with, well then _damn me_ , I’m sorry but those people should not be part of your family anyway. And I’m quite sure both of you know that” John paused for a second, hoping he made his point clear.

“It doesn’t matter. It simply doesn’t. You two know that you can’t help with whom you are falling in love with, right? It will just happen and when it happens it’s the _best bloody_ feeling ever and it doesn’t matter what your family our friends say or think as long as you are happy.” John went on, turning his head into Freddie’s direction who was looking lovingly at him.

“It took our parents quite some time until they understood that. Maybe yours will too one day, but even if they won’t this shouldn’t bring you down. _Leaving home; leaving your family ain’t easy but may be the only way sometimes._ ” He finished.

 

“ _That’s_ my boyfriend!” Freddie exclaimed proudly after stealing a kiss from the bassist.

 

John’s point was actually that simple, yet it was full of truth and something Roger and Brian really needed to be reminded of. It really didn’t matter and Deacy was right all along, both Brian and Roger knew that.

The drummer suddenly felt stupid, ashamed even of his words from before. He loved Brian and he would always love him, just like Brian loved Roger, he knew that. It really didn’t matter what their families or even friends were thinking as long as they had each other. That was more than enough and it would always be more than enough.

 

“Okay, so now my lovies, We will leave you to it. You should talk again. And Blondie, If I will ever hear words like that coming out of your mouth again, I’m going to kick your arse, burn down your wardrobe and dye your hair green again, understood?” Freddie half-joked, half bossed.

“In the meantime, John and I going to disappear in our bedroom. So, if you need us, don’t call for us, we are going to be busy,” Fred said before smirking at his boyfriend who immediately blushed.

“Oh, and you can thank us later.” He added before leaving the room hand in hand with John.

 

Well, that was quick. Seemed like all they needed, especially what Roger needed was a literal slap in the face.

 

As soon as they made sure the door was shut properly this time Roger kissed his boyfriend passionately.

 

“John was right it doesn’t matter. It’s not important. I’m sorry I started this. It was stupid, I really don’t know what drove me to say those things in the first place.” Roger apologized.

 

“That’s okay. I just want you to know that the decision I made all those years back was something I will never regret. There is no one better than you. I love you, Roger Taylor, no matter what happens, okay? Yes I was close to my family but I really don’t need parents who think of my boyfriend like that and you know that. I told you.”

 

Roger smiled softly at him.

“Yeah, I know and you did, you’re right. I love you too,” he kissed him again.

“'m just sorry for bringing up that topic once again.”

 

“Please, it’s fine. Don’t apologize, love, really. I don’t blame you. Just keep on remembering that as long as we have got each other we don’t need anyone else and it doesn’t matter if our families support us or not. It’s not important. Maybe one day they will understand, maybe not. Though, I don’t really care about that.” Brian smiled back at him.

Roger was speechless and amazed about the fact that such a caring and loving man as Brian was choosing him, Roger Taylor, to love with such a passion.

Instead of saying something, Roger somehow managed to make Brian lay down in bed, kissing him, again and again, snuggling up to him. Not that Brian minded, of course.

 

“Are we going to stay here all day?” Brian eventually asked after a couple of minutes, running his hands through his boyfriend’s beautiful blond and still from sleep messy hair.

 

“Yep!” Was Roger’s answer who used Brian’s chest as a pillow.

 

“You know it like 11 am or something and we’re are still at John’s and Freddie’s.” The taller man chuckled slightly.

 

“Yeah, I know but I doubt they care, really. They are busy, anyway.” Roger replied, chuckling too now.

 

"Oh please don't remind me. I'm gald those walls are thick."

 

The two men stayed like that for almost half an hour, simply just enjoying each other’s presences. Their eyes were closed again as they were still snuggled up close to each other, listening to the other man’s soft breathing.

 

“Thanks.” Roger eventually whispered and Brian gave him a kiss on his head as a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> Please let me know your thoughts. Also, if any of you has a request don’t hesitate on telling me. I would love to write some more Maylor!  
> Thanks for reading. Love ya!♥ 
> 
> Tumblr: roger-drummer-taylor


End file.
